


Do I like this ?

by Zandaxes



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaxes/pseuds/Zandaxes
Summary: Natsume is cursed by a yokai, causing him to gain weight with each meal that passes through his lips, but is he okay with this ?





	Do I like this ?

The autumn leaves had become a blanket of read on the paths through the woodland, with scatterings being blown through the wind unto onto the roads. Natsume padded along, the leaves crunching through the ground. His blue coat repelling the wind that was becoming chilling as the world stepped towards this year's winter.  
“Reiko...”  
Natsume kept walking, ignoring the voice. He had promised Tanuma that he would meet up this evening as he wanted to talk about something though, he hadn't elaborated what it was for.  
“Reiko...Cold...”  
“Cold?” Natsume said aloud. An ethereal arm slowly moved around him, pressing on his stomach. Natsume turned, slamming his fist forward. The yokai fell backwards, as Natsume took flight towards home, his feet patting along the ground.  
After about 150 metres, he slowed as he looked backwards, keeling forward out of breath. The yokai was no where in sight. 

Walking around the corner, passing between several small old buildings, a post office, a noodle bar and a bakery. He passed by them as he did every day.  
A feeling in his stomach pulled at him.  
Hunger ? That wasn't something he normally felt now. Ignoring it, he began to step forward once more, deciding to have food when he gets home to the Fujiwara's. Touko always cooks something nice.  
Yet, the noodle bar smelt nice, the bakery smelt gorgeous. His stomach tugged harder.  
It would be rude if he filled up on food. He overruled his stomach and continued home, despite the complaints of his stomach. 

Arriving home, he slid open the door, shouting “Tadima,” before slipping out of his shoes. His stomach tugged him much stronger. Then he noticed something, the Fujiwara family wasn't here,  
“Touko?” He called into the house., “Shigeru !?”  
He began to worry, before seeing a familiar ball walking down the steps,  
“Touko left a note on the table, Shigeru was taking her for dinner, they won't be back till late.” Nyanko said, as he came down. “You will have to go and get us food,” Natsume glared at the cat, his stomach audibly growling.  
“You are staying here, I'm not getting you food.”  
“What ! Bout Touko didn't leave me anything!” Natsume rolled his eyes,  
“You ate our food didn't you?” He didn't even allow him Nyanko to answer, before going into the kitchen and closing the door behind him.  
His stomach growled loudly. He pulled the string on the light, turning it on before his stomach growled more furiously. He stepped towards the fridge, pulling it open. Inside lay a chocolate that he had started eating, but it was to big, as it was a family sized bar Touko had bought for him. However, he wasn't full now, he started breaking of a few squares. Despite telling himself that it was only a quick snack, it was inhaled like one who had grown up under much different circumstances. Chunk after chunk had found his way into his mouth, after a few moments, it was gone. Chocolate speckled along his lips.  
A knock came at the door, shortly followed with gentle call from Tanuma, as he pushed the door open. Natsume quickly rubbed his mouth clean, before rushing to meet his friend. 

Tanuma saw Natsume come to the door. His lips smeared with chocolate. It was good to see that he was letting himself eat more freely. He shuffled his bag, before speaking.  
“Hey,” he smiled at Natsume,  
“Sorry I wasn't that fast. I need to be more careful,”  
“Hoi, Natsume, it's alright.”  
The two begin to slowly walk down to the town, to the edge of the town. To the embarrassment of Natsume, and the amusement to Tanuma, Natsume's stomach growled.  
“S-,” Natsume blurts before being shut off by a finger from Tanuma.  
“Don't be.” he smiles, before realising what he had said, his cheeks lighting up to match Natsume's own.  
Then Natsume hugged him.  
Nothing more was said.  
The two stopped by a small convenience store, the same one that Natsume had resisted earlier.  
“Buy as much as you need,” Tanuma spoke,  
“Will do, I thought you brought food, hence why you have that bag?” The awkwardness from a few moments ago had been dissolved, returning too the normal conversation.  
“Yeah, but it can't hurt to have a little top up.” The two separated to go and get the snacks and drinks as they wanted. Tanuma had come to the decision that he would spend his money on sweets for Natsume. He...that might sweeten him up enough.  
Though, from his watching gaze, Natsume was easily looking to end up feeding himself far to much. Though, it wasn't like there would be complaints from Tanuma.  
He did look softer today though... especially around his waist. It wasn't like that yesterday was it?  
He jerked his vision elsewhere, having released that he should probably wait till later. He needed to talk to Natsume Takashi later. Though, he had a feeling he may have already gotten the hint, from that hug earlier. 

Having bought all of the food they wanted, they began to get closer to their relaxation spot, enjoying the quite walk. Natsume, seemed to not be only enjoying the walk. The entire time, Natsume was eating chocolate, drink mango milkshake, then ate another chocolate. The paper bag that he was carrying food and drinks in, was becoming depleted far quicker.  
This really wasn't normal for him, Tanuma was however really enjoying it. Sweetening him up much easier. Tanuma's eyes flickered, similar to what happened when he felt the energy of a yokai. He blinked, looking at Natsume, who had managed to eat his way through the bag. He looked bigger than earlier. A lot bigger. Initially he thought that this was just him being heavily bloated. It was definitely going to get bloated eating that much, given how small he was. But...he looked fat. Like he had been gorging like that for the last 3 months. If he had chosen to only wear small clothes on purpose. He was at least 20lbs heavier. His body bounced with each step. Tanuma blushed...it was a good look for him.  
Natsume turned, his thicker neck and round face catching his eyes.  
“Tanuma...” He looked down, blushing softly. “I think I know why you wanted to talk to me today.” Natsume began to look at his eyes. Tanuma was silent, his mouth was open slightly ajar.  
“I think I gathered that...” He breathed out, this was a terrible idea. He checked who was around.  
The coast was clear.  
He stepped forward.  
His hands wrapped around this new chubby body, on this boy he loved.  
His lips planted a kiss on his lips.  
Natsume's eyes flash wide in shock, his heart racing.  
Tanuma broke the kiss, keeping his grip on the soft hips bestowed on him.  
Natsume, kept trying to say something. Stuttering through gargled words.  
“You always take care of people Takashi, you always let harm come to you and get to yourself in trouble.” Tanuma was wanting to show his heart to Natsume, Natsume kept trying to produce words. “You should consider maybe letting someone into your life. Someone to protect you and share your burdens.”  
“Tanuma, each time you try and get involved, I end up putting you in danger, you are my friend, but I do not want to risk it.” Natsume spoke clearly. He knew he could not risk putting someone in danger.  
“If you don't let me in, then I will have to keep helping till you do.” Natsume was coming to reliase that this wasn't going anywhere. Turning, he began to walk off. Tanuma felt pressure being put on his stomach, his vision flickered again as he did.  
“I love you Natsume.”

Natsume stopped in his tracks. 

“Do you love me, Natsume?”

He turned back to the black haired man. This black hair man who had rushed to help him many a times.

He opened his mouth to respond.  
“Of course I do.” 

Before Tanuma could respond, his stomach did for him. Natsume laughed, before patting his own stomach.  
It felt different.  
He looked down.  
The skin tight shirt, across a soft round body.  
“It looks good on you”  
“This shirt wasn't this tight when I put it on.”  
“I noticed.” He smiled, again being interrupted by his stomach, “I am presuming you had a run in with a yokai?”  
There was a brief silence.  
“Let's talk about it later, we...we should, just relax.”

Returning home, Natsume slowly hauled himself up the stairs. He felt heavier, his shirt didn't cover his stomach any more. He was sure that his trouser button had broken, but he was far to focused on lying down than anything.  
“Natsume, is that you?” Shigeru called from downstairs in the kitchen.  
“Yes, I'm just heading up to bed now!”  
“Make sure you tell us to get back, we have asked before.” The door opened, A panic ran through Natsume, before seeing Shigeru...and there was definitely a big difference from normal. He was big. Shigeru was at least double the weight that he had been when he saw this morning. His clothes however fittted like normal.  
“Don't stay up all night eating the mochi, I've already counted them.” Shigeru looked at Natsume before sighing, if you need new clothes that badly, you need to ask,” Rubbing his forehead, again, Shigeru speaks, “I'll leave some of my clothes outside your door in the morning.” 

Natsume slides the door open,  
“You moron, going and getting yourself in trouble,” a mound of cat wobbled on the floor, “They kept feeding me all the food!” With a good load of gasps, Nyanko slowly to manage to role him over onto his side, ending up stuck on his side.  
“I didn't think it was anything,” Natsume slouched to the ground next to Nyanko, “I got away quick enough.” Nyanko rolled again, finally pulling himself onto his stomach, the fat being pressed out in every direction, like a giant marshmallow, before balancing precariously on his legs to get to closer to Natsume. With the end of his paw, he slapped Nyanko slapped his stomach.  
“You like you've been stuffed just as much as I have,”  
“It was by myself though....I couldn't stop eating...and the more I ate, the bigger I got.” Nyanko eyed Natsume,  
“Untill you can stop this curse, your going to want to only eat a small amount of food. “ Natsume rolled his eyes,  
“Is that not what you should be doing?”  
“No, my body is the pinnacle of elegance, unlike your weak self,” Nyanko sighed “You do need to watch out, if you keep eating, you might not be fitting in that door anymore.” Natsume looked down at his stomach“Though, it's good you aren't a stick anymore.” Natsume smiled awkwardly,  
“I don't think Tanuma wants a boyfriend who waddles.”  
“Oh, so that finally happened? Make sure you look out for him, this kinda curse tends to spread. You might find yourself with a boyfriend that waddles more than you, though, at the rate you've grown already, I reckon that might be hard.”

Morning came, and Natsume picked up the clothes siting outside his door that Shigeru had left for him. Next to them was a box of orion cakes, taking the pile into his room, peeking into the trousers to look at the tag, 48 inches. Natsume sighed, as he began sliding into the larger trousers. Buttoning them up, he found that the fitted quite well, though they were rather tight around his butt. Opening one of the orion cakes, he pushed it between the lips. Before he had managed to pick up the shirt, his belly growled, and the second orion cake had already vanished. He needed to be careful. These trousers wouldn't last long if he kept eating like this.  
Sliding his arms into the sleeves, he buttoned the shirt over the round curve of his stomach. Although not majory loose, it gave him enough breathing room. He bagan to pick up the clothes that had been cast off yesterday, or what was left of them. Looking at the tag on these trousers. 32 inches...  
Shigeru knocked on the door.  
“I'll take you to go and get some new clothes, we'll grab breakfast in town.” Shigeru pattered of his the distance, his loud heavy footprints dissapearing down the corridor.  
Getting to the bottom of the stairs, Shigeru stood waiting for him. As Natsume came closer, Shigeru patted him on the shoulder, before poking his stomach playfully,  
“You look much more healthier than when you came here Takashi.” Natsume smiled nervously,  
“Thank you Shigeru,”  
“Lets go grab some food big guy.”

After a couple days, the pair met up at Tanuma's home, as his father was out for a few days. Other than talking online, they hadn't seen each other. Natsume was finding quite a few sets of clothes being unable to wrap around his larger body, with it's ample rolls and folds. Having gained 20 inches of weight on hi stomach, Natsume had found himself waddling completely, with no particular remanent of him being a thin guy just four days ago.  
Shigeru had taken Natsume shopping for new clothes, and now he had some clothes that fitted.  
Natsume stood at the door, wearing the first lose clothes he had got to be in for a while. The pair had decided for this to be a proper date, with suits, and in the evening, they would go out for dinner, Natsume hadn't yet brought up that there was no way he would be fitting into the suits they sold in town. He had bought some clothes with Shigeru, but he hadn't thought to far ahead and only bought half a dozen shirts and trousers. He was going to half to make his way into a city at some point. There was a lot of bigger people there, so there would definitely be shops for that.  
Knocking on the door for his date to begin, he brushing crumbs that had found their way onto his soft stomach.  
Natsume waited impatiently. 5 minutes had passed, before a shout from Tanuma to come in whispered from a distance.  
Natsume called in, as he stepped through the door, slipping out of his shoes, leaving them on the floor. Plodding along the wooden floor, he called out to Tanuma, hearing a shout coming from long down the corridor, his wait causing massive creaking sounds with ever step. A black haired guy who was double the width of man who had show his love a few days ago.  
Turning the corner, Natsume was yet again, met my someone who was a tad bigger than normal.  
Tanuma was huffing, holding a half chewed burger in his mouth, as he tried to pull his shirt buttons together. The 40 pounds of fat covering his stomach squeezed and squashed as he try to push it in. Before Natsume could interrupt, Tanuma turned, spotting Natsume, let go of the buttons, his stomach bouncing ng back into a more natural position, whilst smiling, holding the burger between his teetth. Pushing it into his mouth, he quickly steps towards Natsume, whilst his body jiggles with the unfamiliar weight, with a brief combination of worry and anger, Natsume realised that through interaction, Takashi had ended up effected by yokai in a big way.  
“Why didn't you mention anthing Takashi ?” Natsume tried to look at him with a stern look, despite him finding an enjoyment in this new view. Takashi grabs Natsume's almost womanly chest, causing him to become as bright as a tomato.  
“And you didn't mention that this had happened. You've gotten a lot bigger than when I left you.” Natsume sighed, neither of them were going to be fitting into a suit any time soon.  
“I guess we won't be going on our date in town then,” Natsume said, as he gently pressed on his boyfriends stomach.  
“Well, unless you brought some of those jumbo sized clothes with you, I think we should just order food here,”  
“I didn't really think ab...about it...”  
Tanuma began to unbutton the two buttons that he managed to put together, letting his stomach bounce out. Tanuma pressed up against Natsume, tightly grabbing his love handles.  
“I think you look better like this,” Natsume nervously grinned. His predetermined self image conflicting with those words and the the feeling of this touch. “Though, I always thought a few extra pounds would make you look good.”

Natsume waited on the porch, where he watched the shadows of the fish pond on his roof. Sitting with his legs crossed, clasping onto the love handles Tanuma had grabbed. His fingers kneaded the soft flab. A less nervous smile curved on his lips. It felt nice. Like a cushion.  
Did he enjoy this ?  
Was this good ?  
Surley he isn't meant to like it ?  
Tanuma's armed wrapped around him from behind. The newly softened left arm, pressed around his shirt, squeezing into his fat stomach.  
“Food will get delivered soon Natsume,” Tanuma rested his head on Natsume's shoulder, almost nuzzling his neck. Natsume opened his mouth to speak,  
“What DHD!!!” With his concealed hand, Tanuma stuffed a slice of cake into the open mouth of Natsume.  
“Well, I've ordered a few things.” Tanuma gently kissed Natsume's neck, “though, I think I will keep that tummy full until them.”  
“You know that this curse makes you fatter the more food you eat !” Tanuma gigged his own stomach, despite Natsume looking in the wrong direction.  
“Oh know, I have noticed.” Tanuma smiled, “and I thought we had established that I prefer this weight,” his eyes looked up and down Natsume. “I'm pretty sure that you're enjoying it yourself.” Natsume turned to Tanuma, to see him sitting in only pants. Tanuma, lay onto his side, his belly pooling onto the floor, with every soft bit of flab being pulled downwards. Natsume couldn't take his eyes of of him. The flabby ball of his stomach. His rolls on his side. His thicc hips starting of the marshmallow legs. Natsume kept wanting to form words, but he felt like his voice had been stolen. His own stomach growled, as he watched his friend bathe in the feeling of these girthy changes  
“What would be wrong with some more cushion,” Tanuma pushed another piece of cake into his own mouth. And his stomach grew, not by much but it had.  
Then another piece, then a piece of chocolate.  
Then he stopped. Natsume watched as Tanuma's stomach grew. As his rolls grew thicker.  
Natsume pushed a hand onto his stomach. He let the fingers get engulfed, as his lover grew.  
This isn't right.  
He shouldn't like it.  
But it feels right.  
What would happen if he let himself enjoyed this.  
Tanuma pulled him down to his ground. Natsume spoke slowly.  
“Cushion might be good,” Natsume opened the bag he had bought with him. He opened it revealing sweets, which he moved to start feeding Tanuma with, before Tanuma grinned.  
“I reckon, that we should see how much it takes for that shirt of yours to break.”


End file.
